Believe Me
by cxvxs
Summary: The first in a trilogy I'm working on. How Goku first met Konzen, Sanzo's past life. And the introduction of Konzen's little sister. OC Based off Saiyuki Gaiden. I'm bad at this so please read the preview.
1. Preview

_**Chapter 0:**__** Preview of Believe Me "Sakura"**_

_**Note:**__ This is going to be a 3-part series based on all the different series of __Saiyuki__. There are many official series; however, I will only be going based off three of them. __Saiyuki Gaiden__, __Saiyuki__, and __Saiyuki Reload__ are the three series I will be working on, in that order. This is the first one, __Saiyuki Gaiden__, which tells how the characters' souls in __Saiyuki__ were shaped. Each series is named after a particular song. This series is based off the song "Believe Me" by Fort Minor. I will try to follow the series as closely as I can, while still adding in my own characters.

* * *

_

"Master Konzen Douji!" a voice cried out in desperation. "Master Konzen! You need to get that sister of yours under control!"

Konzen sighed exasperatedly, not bothering to look up from his papers. "What did she do this time?"

Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama (1) entered the room leaning on the doorway. "Nothing, nothing at all! She was merely playing in the garden with me. Perfectly harmless."

Konzen snorted. "Nothing is ever harmless with you around!" he retorted.

"She was most certainly _not_ in the garden with you, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama! She was with Nataku-sama again! Those two were up to their old tricks again, playing practical jokes on the upper officials!"

"They were perfectly harmless!" Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama snorted, crossing her arms. "Miharu-chin didn't do anything wrong!"

"She helped Nataku-sama draw nose hairs on several of the officials last night."

"That probably explains why you are so upset and also why you are wearing a mask to cover your face." Konzen said lightly, glancing up at the official.

The official's face flushed and his hand unconsciously touched just below the middle of his mask. "Master Konzen, we beseech you! _Please!_ You must reign in your sister!"

Konzen sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I need to finish this paperwork! I will speak to her about this when I see her next. Now, all of you, _out!_"

The officials filed out, grumbling as they did so, but none would openly oppose Konzen, who was above them in rank. Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama stared at Konzen for a moment before pushing off the doorframe and leaving the room. Konzen continued to hold his head in his hands long after everyone else had left, trying to think. He finally looked up, gazing at the picture frame on his desk. Inside it was a picture of a younger version of him, with a little girl with long black hair and aqua eyes. Why did Miharu have to grow up so fast?

"Brother!" squealed a familiar voice, preceding the body that launched itself towards Konzen. Small, fragile arms wrapped around his neck as a body plopped into his lap. "Big brother!"

Konzen wrapped his arms around the smaller body in his arms automatically. No one in the world would believe the child-like woman he held in his arms was both his sister and only a few years younger than he was.(2) The 20-year-old girl that sat in his lap did not look a day over 14. She didn't act a day over 14 either.

"What is it? You're heavy." Konzen complained.

Miharu pouted, latching onto her brother's neck tighter. "That is mean, Konzen! _And_ I came all this way to see you, too! Can you not be a little nicer to your one and only beloved little sister?"

Konzen sighed, tightening his grip around the little girl's waist. "Fine; what do you want?"

Miharu's face lit up. "I wish to go down to 'under heaven' for a bit. Please, please, please, please, please?"

Konzen released her waist and brought a hand up to his head to rub his temple. "Really, why in the world would you want to go down to 'under heaven' for?"

"Because it sounds like fun, because it seems exciting. Why, should I not want to go down there?" Her wide, honest eyes stared up into his.

"Probably because it's dangerous to go down there; it's just not safe for you to go down there alone right now."

Miharu sighed and loosened her grip on her brother's neck. "Fine, you win! I will not go to 'under heaven' if you are so adamant against it!"

Konzen's hand slid down, squeezing her waist slightly before releasing her. Miharu understood his silent signal and immediately hopped off her brother's lap. "Brother?"

"Yeah?" Konzen sighed tiredly, expecting another request.

Miharu paused, biting her lip in her hesitation. Konzen didn't look up, merely ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. ". . . Nothing. It is not that important after all. Good bye." She spun around and flitted out of the room as if she didn't have a care in the world.

The chains on Goku's wrist hurt. They were cold and heavy and they made it slightly difficult to move around. He really didn't understand why everyone was making a big deal over him. Was it really that big of a deal that he existed? Why did they keep calling his a _'heretic creature'_? He stared at the cherry blossoms as they passed through the line of trees, heading inside. The pink trees were really pretty, he wondered what they were called. As they turned away from the pathway, Goku noticed a figure standing in the middle of the pathway, staring up at the trees. Long flowing black hair with green streaks in it whipped around a pale face.

The figure turned to stare at him, a feminine face, like that of a girl, even though the clothes they wore were for a boy. The figure looked slightly surprised to see Goku, but then they smiled wide, their whole face lighting up. They waved to him as the man dragging him along tugged on his shackles yet again. "Hurry up!" He commanded. Goku turned to glare at him, before pointing at the cherry blossoms. "What are those called?" He glanced back but the figure had already disappeared from sight. The man glanced at the cherry blossoms and sighed. "Sakura. Now hurry up and come inside. We'll figure out what to do with you in here."

Goku nodded absently, repeating the name softly to himself. _"Sakura."

* * *

_

_(1) I will be using the "merciful goddess" full name because word doc doesn't like me and her first name is too close to Konzen's in spelling._

_(2) This anime does not actually mention Konzen's real age, so I am going with his age in Saiyuki Reload. It lists his age to be 23._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**__** Search for Sakura

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Goku doesn't get his name until the end of chapter 2, I believe. Since I'm keeping in time with the storyline, he doesn't have a name yet. Sorry if this seems a little confusing. I was confused when I first read Saiyuki Gaiden too. Oh well, the art was awesome and a longhaired Sanzo is __**so friggin' hot**__, so it was __**totally worth the confusion**__.

* * *

_

"Sakura, Sakura!"

Konzen looked up from his paperwork to focus on the kid. As far as he knew, there was no one in Heaven by that name. The kid stared out the window at the cherry blossoms. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"When I first came here, I saw someone standing under the cherry blossoms. When I asked what the trees were called, the man told me they were called _sakura_ so I figured that was their name."

Konzen place a hand on his forehead. "How do you figure that? No, wait, I don't want to know." He sighed tiredly. The kid laughed and turned to look wistfully out the window. Konzen stared at him for a while, then sighed in defeat. "Kid."

The kid turned to face him, his face brightening. "Kid. Tell me, what did this person look like?"

"_Hee hee!_ He was really pretty, with a girly face but he was definitely wearing boy's clothes." Konzen raised an eyebrow at this description. "Hmm. . . Um, well he had long black hair with green streaks in it and—and!"

"Long black hair . . . with green streaks in it?"

"Yeah! He was really cool. He even waved to me! Do you know him?"

Konzen glanced at the picture of his sister sitting on the corner of his desk. It couldn't be. . . Why would she dress up like a boy? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but the kid took it differently. "So you don't know him…" He looked crestfallen.

Konzen sighed. "I'll help you look for your Sakura person later. Right now, I'm busy."

The kid's face lit up and he smiled brightly at Konzen. "You really are like Miharu." Konzen muttered absently, turning back to his work.

"Miharu? Who's that?" The kid asked.

"My sister."

"You have a sister?" The kid's face looked eager to hear more details. "What's she like? Is she pretty? How old is she?"

Konzen sighed in aggravation. "She's a few years younger than me. She's short, closer to your height than mine, and yes, she's pretty. She's like a little kid." Konzen looked at the kid thoughtfully. "You would probably like her."

The kid smiled brightly.

* * *

The golden-eyed boy wandered around, trying to escape Konzen's wrath. Maybe it _hadn't_ been the best idea to fold paper planes and other origami pieces out of Konzen's paperwork, even _if_ he had been bored. He caught sight of the perfect hiding place, just as another person ducked in. A person with long black hair with green streaks in it. He ran forward, following them through the closing doors. He looked around but didn't see them.

"Oi—" a voice called out to him. He turned to see a boy about his age. Not the one he had been searching for, a different boy.

The boy asked who he was, but the kid realized he didn't have a name. Before he could respond, the boy suddenly grabbed him and dragged him behind the statue in the far corner of the room.

"Shhh! Just come over here!"

An attendant, much like the ones looking for him, burst into the room. _**"Are you in here, Nataku-sama?"**_ He cried in a loud voice. "Huh?" The room was empty to his eyes, unable to see the huddled figures behind the statue.

Nataku covered the kid's mouth until he thought he heard retreating footsteps. When he lifted his hands, the questions that had been bubbling in the other kid came rushing to the surface. ". . . Are you running away because you did something bad, too?"

Nataku brushed off the question with ease. "It's nothing big. A god who always scatters his ego around was taking a nap with his idiotic face." He looked at the kid. "So I just drew nose hair on him."

He laughed at this. "Bwah ha ha ha ha! That's _**awesome**_—I seriously want to see it!"

"Right? Right? I should have taken a picture of it!" Laughing, he greeted the kid. "You're a funny guy. I'm _**Nataku**_. What about you?"

"Um…" The kid felt ashamed to admit it to Nataku, but there was no use pretending about it. "I… don't have a name yet. There wasn't anybody to give me one."

He didn't look up, afraid of what he might see in the other boy's face. "I'm supposed to be weird. They say because I was born from a stone, I'm a _**'heretic.'**_ They say golden eyes are bad luck, so they have to _'shelter'_ me here."

"Hmm. I don't know much, but that's amazing." Nataku commented.

The kid looked up. "Eh?"

"There's only one of you in the world, right? That means there isn't any substitute for you. Isn't that kind of amazing?"

The kid smiled at this. He was glad he had tried to follow the black haired kid. He glanced around, suddenly remembering why he had come into this room in the first place. "Hey, hey! Do you know a kid with long black hair with green streaks? I'm looking for him!"

Nataku looked taken aback at this sudden question. "What? Why are you looking for 'em?"

"So you know him?" The kid looked at Nataku expectantly. "What's his name? Do you know where I can find him? What's he like? I followed him in here, but he disappeared. How did he get out?"

Nataku opened his mouth, as if to answer the questions the kid was spitting out, when the attendant from earlier peered around the statue. _**"I've found you, Nataku-sama—a!"**_ He cried in a loud voice.

"Wah!" Nataku cried, taken by surprise. The attendant continued to scold Nataku, ordering him to return to the main building. The kid felt sad.

"Nataku." Nataku turned at the mention of his name. "Hey, can we play again?"

He smiled at this simple request. "Yeah! Later!"


	3. Chapter 1 point 5

_**Chapter 1.5:**__** Goku's Name**_

_**Note:**__ This was originally going to be part of chapter two until I realized it would make the chapter much too long. There's a lot I want to cover in chapter two, and I'll probably go through at least two chapters in the original series. So this little half chapter was decided on.

* * *

_

Later on, the kid told Konzen all about his adventures, from how he had spotted the black haired kid to making a new friend. Konzen listened with a slightly curious look on his face. He climbed on the bed Konzen was reclining on, wondering not for the first time what Konzen was thinking.

Konzen, on the other hand, was processing this information. It worried him that the kid spoke so fondly of this new friend he seemed to have made. There was only one person close enough to the kid's age that could fit that description. _'Couldn't be—could it?'_ He thought to himself. He noticed the kid had crept closer to him, only a foot or two away from him now, and was staring at him adamantly.

"What?" He asked the monkey kid.

"Hey Konzen. Give me a name."

Konzen sweat dropped at this. What was it with people and wanting him to name them? Of course, the last person he had named was his sister… But she wouldn't remember that, it had been over 15 years since then, and she had been so little in the first place. The kid continued his reasoning, not aware of Konzen's otherwise occupied train of thought.

"_**I… Next time I see him I want to tell him my name! I want to be called properly by a name that's why…"**_ His words came out in a rush as he tried to adamantly express himself.

Konzen rolled over, avoiding looking into those honest eyes. "Some other time."

There was bickering coming from Konzen-niisan's room, slowing her pace as she made her was down the hall to his room. She paused outside the door, her hand half outstretched, and continued to listen to the bickering. It sounded like the boy her brother had been put in charge of was upset about not having a name. A small smile painted itself on her lips as she continued to listen. It quieted as the climax of the argument seemed to be reached.

She reached out to grab the doorknob just as her brother spoken again, softly this time. He spoke to the boy in the same tone of voice he had reserved just for her up until now.

"Goku."

Her hand froze on the doorknob, her eyes widening.

"It's Goku."

He continued the train of thought, brushing off the name as though it didn't mean anything. However, Miharu was not so easily fooled. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she jerked her hand away from the doorknob as if she had been burned. Konzen was changing, changing because of this boy. His voice was softer with the boy, kinder, like it had been when she was a child. His prickly attitude was just a pretext.

She jerked away from the door, clutching her hand to her chest. Perhaps this boy would replace her. Perhaps her brother didn't need her anymore. She turned and fled down the empty hallway, tears silently running down her cheeks as she bit back the sobs demanding to burst forth from her. She wanted to get back to the sanctuary of her room, where she could escape these painful, questioning thoughts. She ran faster still.


End file.
